Sleeping Beauty: A Rikkai Dai Reproduction
by Ange Noir
Summary: Yukimura is cursed by the evil wizard Akaya and now the only way to save him from his eternal sleep is for the truth of Truths to be discovered. SanadaxYukimura. A take on Sleeping Beauty
1. The Curse

Ange: To combat my embarrassing M rated story I'm writing a fairy tell. Forgive me if my characters sound OOC fairy tale writing is hard work. Hopefully I can do this pairing justice to top it off. This I promise won't be long. It was going to be an onsie buy sadness that it didn't. I realized that I hate writing stories on paper then transferring but when I directly type on my computer random stories come out. This is a result so enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: 100110101

* * *

Sleeping Beauty: A Rikkai Reproduction

Chapter 1: The Curse

In which a wizard gets jilted

* * *

Seiichi Yukimura was always a sickly prince. Bed ridden when others had free reign to go play tennis and so forth, he lived his life that way. That was all he ever was use to. His parents tried everything they could to cure him but there existed no remedy it seemed. In they end they turned to magic as their last hope. They invited all the magical beings in the kingdom, granting them riches beyond their years if they could cure their only child.

-

"Feed him the horn shavings of a unicorn," said Hiyoshi a wood nymph, "that will surely cure your son."

-

"That's nonsense," objected a pixie named Marui, "have him bathe a fortnight in the crystal waters that centaurs drink from. That's the only way to heal him."

-

They tried everything but nothing worked. Not the essence of fairy dust, not the tear drops of a dragon, and not even the white whiskers pulled from a sleeping giant. Even so magical creatures still came wanting the prestige that would come from curing their son.

-

Soon it reached the ears of an isolated wizard whose face could turn the insides of common folk. His lips were thin and mean and were always turned up in a sinister smirk. His hair, a wavy jet black only served to make him appear more fearsome than he really is. His nose had a tendency to twitch every time he talked and if you brought that up he would smite you where you stand. Wanting to show his own brilliance, Akaya the kingdom's wizard treaded the miles to reach the desperate family.

-

"I have the cure," he boasted out through grinning lips, , "This happened before and I cured the child then too much like I will do yours."

-

But the family, fearful of the wizard and what he may do to their son turned him away, wanting nothing to do with him.

-

"Begone you wretch," they shouted at Akaya in disdain, " we won't have you casting any black magic on him.

-

The wizard shamed before his fellow magical creatures grew angry and mean. His short form straightened up and his hair stood on end. Her eyes narrowed and turned bloodshot like a demon awakened. He pin pointed his ghastly eyes on the family, now huddled together in terror.

-

"You have disgraced me for the last time!" With a menacing flick of his wand Akaya cast a spell on the child. So terrifying was the spell that none could recall what harm it would bring. So horrifying was the spell that the skies wept rain and screamed lightening for days to come.

-

"My darling boy!" cried the Queen, "Somebody, anybody help us."

-

They asked throughout the kingdom but like Yukimura's illness this unknown curse could not be lifted. Anybody who went to ask the wizard to reverse the spell was cursed on sight, each hex being worse than the last.

-

Finally when hope seemed lost a small fairy ventured forth from a kingdom beyond kingdoms.

-

"I do not have the cure," it shyly said, "but I can protect your son until one is found." When the earnest couple readily agreed, she too cast a spell on the child. This was no malevolent one though but a healing spell to prevent further miseries from harming the boy.

-

"They call me Sakuno," the fairy went on to say, "I hail from lands far away in a great kingdom of Seigaku. The only way to rid your son of this curse and of his illness is to receive a kiss from the most true of Truths. Until then my spell will cast him into a deep sleep that not even the mighty roar of a Cyclops can awaken him from."

-

"The most true of Truths," questioned the parents, "what could that possibly be?"

-

But Sakuno only smiled secretively before disappearing from view. However casting pity on the couple she let the wind tell the answer for her.

-

"The kiss of true love of course…"

* * *

A/N: Till next chapter (whenever that will be). Ehehehe


	2. The Dreams

Ange: Writing Sanada is painful. Hopefully he's not too ooc. I'm going have to study up on him some more. This chapter is so short that it's saddening. Ah well. I'm happy though cause I wrote another fic earlier today too so that's like two fics in one day. Aren't I awesome? And everyone who reads this and reviews will be just as awesome too.

Disclaimer: Give into the awesomeness

* * *

Sleeping Beauty: A Rikkai Dai Reproduction

Chapter 2: The Dreams

In which a prince is troubled

* * *

Prince Sanada Genichirou woke up with a start, his bed sheets plastering to his perspiring body. He had that dream again. It was getting worse though because now it was every night instead of every so often. Allowing himself to catch his breath he let the air cool down his burning body. Licking his lips he deciding against waking someone up to fetch him a glass of water.

-

Even though he's a prince he's not helpless.

-

Entering the castle's royal kitchen he brightened it up with some candles, not surprised to see his guard there. A bit of an insomniac he was his childhood friend. He couldn't imagine him not by his side. Sanada had full trust in him and that trust worked both ways.

-

"You had that dream again," his bodyguard Jin Akutsu remarked knowingly.

-

Sanada ignored him in favor of filling a glass with water. Letting the water soothe his parched throat he eyed Jin who was strangely non temperamental this night.

-

"It was worse this time though," Jin went on to remark.

-

"How do you know?" the serious boy questioned.

-

"Don't insult me."

-

"It won't happen again," Sanada said to him as an apology.

-

"Was it different this time though?"

-

"It was more…real," the prince answered at a lost at how to explain it, "And this time I wasn't an outsider looking in. I was actually a part of the dream and I could feel the emotions of everyone around me." Sanada held in a shudder, recalling the desolation of the family and the rage of the wizard.

-

"Did you see the prince's face then?" Jin asked genuinely intrigued for one.

-

"No but I know once I do something will happen…"

-

"and it won't be good."

* * *

Morning came without any complaints. Prince Sanada woke up feeling refreshed. It was like the dream never happened.

-

Now if only that could be true.

-

Sanada ate his breakfast in the royal dining hall with the rest of the princes. This castle was a boarding school of sorts for all of the nearby kingdoms' princes to get trained for when they will have to rule their own kingdom. Everyone here was an ally of one another so there were no disputes or problems to worry about.

-

But housing a roomful of boys, life was never reserved.

-

Sanada came from the Kingdom of Rikkai Dai which after the revolution is nothing more than a wasteland now. Sanada who had these dreams for years was sent here to prepare him for the throne and to cure the dreams which ruled both his waking and sleeping moments.

-

"Hey prince viper! You ate the last sushi and you knew I was eyeing it!"

-

"Fhsuu…yea so what are you going to do about it broom head?"

-

Pretty soon the verbal fighting escalated and a food fight quickly ensued. Sanada sighed in exasperation before silently taking his food to finish in his room.

-

Though they may all be princes, the testosterone cancels that out.

* * *

After morning lessons Sanada took to the dojo to settle his nerves. That dream shook him up more than he let on. He could still hear the wails of the mother and feel the sadness that seemed to coat the whole kingdom like a coat.

-

What does it all mean?

-

Sanada took his frustrations out on the straw dummies he was attacking. Other than Jin nobody else did martial arts. A new person who came in a few months ago practices boxing so that was the most diversity this castle could hope to get. Sanada tried to picture the wizard when attacking but he couldn't help but sympathize with him no matter how malicious he was.

-

If he was in the wizard's place and if he lacked the self control he has now, who's to say that he wouldn't do the same exact thing?

-

"So this is where you were." His bodyguard remarked, entering the dojo.

-

"Are you following me?" Sanada asked, sheathing his sword.

-

"Che! It is my job after all," Jin replied.

-

"You came here for a reason. Say it or begone."

-

Jin struggled not to lose his temper. He could never win against Sanada anyways and it's not from lack of trying.

-

"The alchemist Inui wants to see you," Jin unwillingly replied, hating to be the messenger boy for anyone.

-

"Why would he concern himself with me," Sanada inquired as he cleaned up the dojo.

-

"Hell if I know what he's thinking."

-

Prince Sanada just looked at him, knowing his guard will release the information in his own time. Jin broke the stare first unable to withstand the might that the prince's eyes held in check.

-

"Alright then!" Jin gave in, kicking against the wall of the dojo. He looked away from his prince not wanting to see his expression at the information he had for him.

-

"He may have the answers to your dreams."

* * *

A/N: Yayness. Now I'm off to sleep!


	3. The Tale

**Ange**: Yay again! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Hope those of you still following this will enjoy. And my fingers remain cross (even while typing) that everyone is all in character.

**Disclaimer**: Slap that baby make him pee!

* * *

Sleeping Beauty: A Rikkai Dai Reproduction

Chapter 3: The Tale

In which a prince is enlightened

* * *

Sanada and Jin entered into the alchemist's workplace which was the castle's modified dungeon lair that was no longer in use. As they walked over to the preoccupied Inui they stepped over prone bodies of the princes littering the floor. They were grey in the face and many frothing at the lips with wide unseeing eyes. This was a natural occurrence at the castle and the culprit is always Inui.

-

Thankfully Sanada had yet to suffer from his hands.

-

"Jin said you had information about my dreams," Sanada said to Inui, alerting him of his presence.

-

"Ah yes," Inui affirmed as he placed down a bubbling brew that spewed violently from a beaker. Inui stepped over the bodies to walk over to him ignoring the painful groans emitting from the prostrate princes.

-

Jin unable to hold in his curiosity any longer had to ask though, "why did they have to drink your Inui juice this time?"

-

"Well since they were well enough to start a food fight and dirty the dining room, then they're well enough to be used as test subjects as well," Inui explained as his glasses glinted ominously. "Perhaps you'll like to have a taste yourself?"

-

Jin's face involuntarily twinged, not being as lucky as Sanada from escaping Inui's drinks.

-

"We'll pass," Sanada answered for him, "Now Inui if you will…"

-

"Of course," Inui agreed, "well I have been researching your dreams quite thoroughly now and I came across something that may explain it all."

-

The alchemist walked over to his bookshelf and pulled a bulky old volume from its depths. Laying it on a table he opened it, coughing as a cloud of dust rose from its pages. Sanada and his bodyguard looked over the pages which were covered in faded words written in a foreign language.

-

"Well what does it say," Jin demanded.

-

"I have no clue," Inui admitted, "this was written in the language that went into extinction after the revolution. But," Inui rushed on to explain before the bodyguard could lose his temper, "From the pictures it's very easy to see what it's saying."

-

"Pictures," Sanada questioned. The pages were covered in words. What were the pictures he was talking about?

-

"Turn the page Prince."

-

Sanada did and he saw his kingdom but very different from what he was use to.

-

"This was before the Revolution," Inui explained, "possibly a few centuries before."

-

Sanada studied the pictures in wonder. Everything was green and fresh as opposed the dead wasteland that he grew up knowing. That was all the result of the Revolution. The reigning King took ill with no heir and was the last of his bloodline. What resulted was wars between the nearby kingdoms in an attempt to seize control of the land. So the land was passed unwilling into the hands of several kingdoms.

-

But then out of nowhere his father came. He was an ostracized prince of poor lineage from overseas. Since the people swore he looked so much like the late king he became ruler on that fact alone and built the kingdom from the ground up. The wars finally stopped and peace reigned once more. And now Sanada was next in line to rule and pick up where his father left off.

-

But these dreams were hindering his plans.

-

Gingerly turning the page once more he saw familiar faces from his dreams. There was the King and Queen, the magical creatures, even the fairy Sakuno. And to his surprise larger than life was a profile of the wizard Akaya with bloodshot eyes and a sinister smirk.

-

"There's no picture of the prince," he observed.

-

"Some of the pages have been ripped out or have disintegrated completely," Inui pointed out fingering the jagged tears where more pages would have been.

-

"Well then what is the story you got from these pictures then," Sanada asked as he ingested the information.

-

"Well you already know about the prince and the curse from your dreams," Inui started.

-

Sanada just nodded in affirmation awaiting more details to fill in the holes and questions his dreams always leave him with.

-

"Well," Inui continued, "apparently nobody could cure the prince of his curse and so he slept within the castle walls waiting for someone to wake him up. The queen was so sadden by this that she couldn't bare anymore children."

-

"And of the king?"

-

"He let the kingdom slowly fall into ruins. The kingdom shut itself off from the outside world and so nobody could enter and nobody could leave. But it wasn't as if people didn't want to. The prince was the light and future of the kingdom and he was loved by everyone. With him all but gone the villagers seemed to give up all hope."

-

Inui paused to turn the page again. This time it was a picture of the kingdom fallen into disarray. The faces of the Queen and King seemed to have aged more than what was humanly possible.

-

"The weeds and grass soon overtook the kingdom making it physically impossible to enter. Not only that but dangerous creatures took up residence there so that the people who tried to save the prince met their demise by them. Gradually the kingdom was left alone and forgotten and all the people perished under their own neglect."

-

"Why do I still have these dreams though?"

-

"Good question. My guess is that the prince may still be trapped under the spell and since you are the prince of his old kingdom, you're the best choice to rescuing him. Legend goes that whoever can awaken the prince will be able to restore the kingdom to its former glory."

-

"Is there any truth in that," Sanada asked.

-

"It's an old wive's tale but it may have a grain of truth to it."

-

"Where can I find this castle then," Sanada inquired, "There's nothing in my kingdom that remotely resembles it."

-

In answer Inui pulled out a map of Prince Sanada's empire. Searching for a moment he pointed out the Northern region of it, "In the Northern Badlands of your wasteland kingdom would be your best bet. That place is inhabitable and is covered by all sides with monsters and demons of questionable origin."

-

"What's the chance of my success on this mission then," asked Sanada trusting the alchemist's judgment above all others.

-

"With my calculations you have a .025 survival rate," he answered.

-

"…but this is the only way to free yourself of your dreams."

* * *

After Sanada and Jin left to begin packing up for their journey, Inui busied himself up with tidying him workplace heedful of the eyes following him.

-

"How long were you listening," he questioned the eavesdropping prince who stepped out of the shadows to corner him.

-

"Long enough," answered Prince Fuji his face strangely absent of his smile and eyes gazing fiercely into Inui's.

-

"You were hiding something from them," he accused.

-

"So astute," Inui remarked, "no wonder you are considered the genius prince."

-

Fuji only stared at him awaiting the answer.

-

"I know you won't go telling them so I see no reason not to tell you," Inui stated, "while what I said was all true, I omitted one important fact."

-

"And that would be?"

-

"The wizard is still alive and he still desires his revenge."

-

"Why didn't you tell them?"

-

But Inui didn't answer as this he would keep to himself, "I can't tell you all my secrets now can I?"

-

Fuji smiled and gave up on his inquiry, knowing he'll get no more out of the alchemist, "I'll take my leave then."

-

"Oh no you don't," Inui stopped him, "Now your punishment for eavesdropping will be trying my revised Inui Juice. The princes here weren't able to give me any good feedback on it." Inui pointed to the table where the drink stood expectant of the results.

-

With confidence Fuji walked over to the table where the beaker of a foaming "something" was standing. In one fluid movement he picked up the glass and downed the drink as it slid down his throat.

-

"Well…?"

-

Fuji turned to speak but then his eyes dilated. His body starting convulsing in spasms and he fell like lead onto the bodies that already covered the floor.

-

Inui took note of this in surprise hardly expecting Fuji who drinks all of his drinks without suffering from any ill effects fall prey to it like all the others.

-

"hmm," Inui observed, "perhaps it was too strong."

* * *

A/N: Wow it's so long I feel proud of myself. This is turning out to be an actual story. Hoepfully this multi-chapter fic won't fail like all my others. Keep reviewing!


	4. The Decision

**A/N:** Wow it's been ages since this was updated. Forgive me for that. It seems that my two fairy tale fics go hand in hand so if one gets updated the other one follows. That's not necessarily a bad thing. It was hard getting back into writing them though. I suppose the only remedy for that is to update them more often. We'll see how that goes though. I was afraid that this wouldn't be long enough. My _Prince of Princes_ (PoP) one wasn't but It seems I didn't have to worry about this one though. In fact I could've made this chapter much longer but I didn't want it to drone on. I'll just save the Jin segment as its own chapter. I just hope that his chapter won't fall short on the length. In any case enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Room cleaning leads to procrastination which leads to updating a random fanfic…

* * *

Sleeping Beauty: A Rikkai Dai Reproduction

Chapter 4: The Decision

In which a prince is lied to

* * *

"I'm going with you."

-

"No, you're not," Sanada bit out as he packed more of his belongings. Ignoring his guard once more he side stepped around Jin to get his toiletries.

-

"You can't stop me from coming even if you tried," Jin called out to him. "I'm your body guard. It's my duty."

-

Sanada stared up at Jin, his mind struggling to find the words to dissuade him without setting him off even more. But he knew there existed none.

-

"It's a suicide mission," Sanada attempted to explain; "I won't have your blood staining my hands as well."

-

"Then why are you even going?" Jin asked as he settled on the prince's bed already littered with his personal belongings.

-

"Because if there's a slight possibility of succeeding I have to try. If not then I have no right to call myself a prince."

-

"You have no right to call yourself a prince if you have so little faith in your abilities."

-

Sanada just glared at him the insult touching his already sensitive nerves. "I'm being realistic is all."

-

"Well I'm being realistic in my strengths as well," Jin countered. "I'm not asking you to look out for me. I did fine before I met you and I'll do just fine for this journey as well."

-

Sanada stared at him trying with all his might to make his bodyguard back down. But this time it didn't work. This time Jin kept that stare without wavering in his resolve. While this irked him, Prince Sanada couldn't help but feel proud of his guard whom he'd known for so long.

-

"I'll just follow you," he added, "and wouldn't that be even more dangerous _Prince Sanada_?"

-

Sanada turned around to head for the kitchen, intent on packing some food for the long journey back to his kingdom.

-

"Do as you wish," he called out behind him, relenting to his guard.

-

"Just don't expect me to bail you out when it all goes downhill…"

-

Jin just grinned.

-

He couldn't have asked for anything better.

* * *

Everything was packed and they were set to leave at dawn.

-

He was busy going over the book that Inui showed him earlier, trying to see if he could decipher anything that the alchemist was unable to. But Alchemist Inui is known for being thorough to a fault so Sanada wasn't counting on finding anything that Inui hadn't already told him.

-

He looked around him. He was outside nestled in the garden with the aromas of the flowers and edible plants mixing around him. This was his favorite place to be besides the training rooms. Here everything was calm and quiet which is a rarity in itself around these parts. He was going to miss this place. All of it, including the castle and the classes. He might even go as far as to say that he'll miss the other princes with their wide range of colorful personalities.

-

He hadn't been here as long as the others but little by little they all came to mean something important to him. He learned and experienced more here than he had in his own kingdom. Never one for social companionship, Sanada can say that he'll be leaving here having made friends of all walks of life.

-

He just hoped that'll he'll survive long enough to come back to them all.

-

Sanada sighed giving up on perusing this book any deeper. The other secrets that it was keeping from him will remain a secret for now at least. He had too much going on to put any real in depth effort into decrypting any codes it taunted him with.

-

Prince Sanada looked up at the sky noting the midday sun. By this time tomorrow he'll be long gone and facing a mission far worse than anything he had ever come into contact with before.

-

How daunting a task it seemed for just a lone prince as him.

-

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Sanada began walking to Inui's workplace. He spends most of his time holed up in there so it's a safe bet that Sanada would find him tinkering away in there as well. Making his way down the stone steps Sanada noted with a feeling of relief that no bodies littered the room any longer. While it may be a regular occurrence it still didn't make him apathetic to the scene. When he saw Jin in the same state as the other Princes one time it was a struggle to keep his true feelings from showing.

-

Hushed voices stalled his progress. Even though the prince found eavesdropping to be beneath him the urgency in their tone prevented him from respecting their privacy by leaving and coming back at a later time. He recognized one of the voices as the alchemist Inui. It took a few tries to realize that the other person he was talking with was in fact Prince Fuji, a self labeled genius with the proof to back it up.

-

"So you're letting him go," Fuji accused Inui having cornered him once again after finding all the facts.

-

"It's not like I can stop him," Inui said trying to reason with him. Princes can be so hard to deal with. "He would have found some other way to leave."

-

"He wouldn't have a reason to if you hadn't told him."

-

"So you want me to hide the very information that was the reason he came to this school in the first place?"

-

"Oh that's rich coming from you Inui," Fuji mocked, his cool demeanor cracked for once, "considering how you're hiding a lot more from him than you're letting on."

-

"I don't see how it's any of your concern."

-

"If you're sending one of my friends on a suicide mission without giving him more information to help his survival then yeah, it is my concern."

-

Inui just turned his back on Fuji, having considered the conversation closed already. Fuji however wasn't giving up, determined to get to the bottom of this in ordered to help out his friend in any way possible.

-

"I take it that you're not going to tell him then?"

-

Prince Sanada decided then to come out from hiding in an attempt to get the answers that Inui wasn't telling either of them. Both Fuji and Inui turned around expressions of surprise and guilt clouding their faces. Sanada stared at them both trying to read from their bodies what their mouths weren't saying.

-

"Tell me what?" he asked frankly.

* * *

Jin had locked himself in the dojo sparring with the shadows dancing on the walls in an attempt to build up on the strength he always kept in check. So his prince doubted his abilities? He could live with that. It'll just be that much more rewarding when he proved Sanada wrong.

-

Jin could never resist a challenge.

-

He spoke better with his fists instead of with a sword and sheath. That, he left up to Sanada. As he danced around the dojo building up a sweat his mind focused not on his imaginary foes but on how he met Sanada and became his body guard.

-

As clichéd as it was it seemed like it was just yesterday instead of years ago when he was still an orphan in an unwelcoming land.

-

During a revolution at an unforgiving time.

-

And it was at that time he met Sanada and gave his vow that he'll forever protect him for the rest of days.

-

That held true and and sure as hell holds true now.

* * *

Ange: Yea I realized the title doesn't fit with this chapter but the thesaurus can only help so much. Forgive the ooc yet again. I have to find a way to break that habit. Fuji especially this time around . So review cause that really makes my day! Till next time…


End file.
